The Oldest Form of Profession
by ExcellentScandalizedScylla
Summary: Ginny’s family is deeply in debt. How far will she go to save them?
1. The Background

The Oldest Form of Profession  
  
Summary: Ginny's family is deeply in debt. How far will she go to save them?  
  
Disclaimer: JK's world. I just play in it.  
  
Pairing: D/G (eventually)  
  
A/N: This is kind of racy, but after watching some mob movies and The Rise and Fall of Heidi Fleiss, I couldn't resist.  
  
------  
  
Ginny stood before the portrait, drawing in a deep breath and gathering her resolve. She needed to do this, for her family. A sharp tapping noise was heard when she rapped her knuckles on the canvas' frame, and a deep voice called out, "Who's there?"  
  
Remembering the instructions she was given, Ginny quietly replied, "An applicant."  
  
The painting swung open, allowing her the view of a handsome teenage boy with slicked-back silver hair and stormy gray eyes. She drew in a deep breath, and straightened up as his eyes quickly flickered up and down her body. A smirk slipped onto his face as Draco Malfoy smoothly said, "Ah, Miss Weasley. I've been expecting you."  
  
------  
  
It was hard to believe that it had come to this.  
  
Ginny's family had lost everything the day her father lost his job working for the Ministry. Their home seemed hollow, knowing that if they didn't act fast, all their earthly possessions would be taken away. Since their furniture was old and musty, seizing them would only take a small chunk out of their debt.  
  
All of her older brothers had returned home, and contributed as much of their paychecks as they could manage to help their parents out with money issues.  
  
When Arthur and Molly Weasley sold Errol, the ancient family owl, to buy Ron and Ginny's secondhand school books for their 6th and 7th years, Ginny knew it was time to find something she could do to help the family pay off debts.  
  
On the Hogwarts Express, she brainstormed all the ways she could possibly make money. Work part-time in Hogsmeade? Even if she knew all the passageways, she didn't turn 16 until November, and she didn't think any of the stores would hire a Hogwarts student. Maybe she could be an assistant teacher? Ginny had extraordinary skills Potions, and Professor Snape might be in need of some extra help. If he did, though, there was no way she'd get paid for her services.  
  
Just as she was mulling over possibilities, Blaise Zabini opened the sliding door of her compartment and stuck her head in.  
  
"Hey Weasel, the train'll be getting to Hogwarts in a couple minutes." She started to pull out, then did a double-take and stepped all the way inside. "Wow, you sure did grow up Weas'."  
  
Over the summer, Ginny had filled out and her hair had grown, turning a deeper red. Although she never went to great lengths to primp herself, she looked pretty in a natural way even if all she did was brush her hair. She still wore ragged robes that didn't fit, but you could tell she had a great figure underneath.  
  
"Thanks, I guess." A blush crept onto Ginny's face as she avoided eye contact.  
  
Blaise seemed to be considering something, then reached out and closed the compartment door, sitting down to face Ginny. "Look, I heard about your family's money problems. Not that I care about your family, but I know someone who's looking for workers, and the job pays very well. Interested?"  
  
Perking up at the mention of a well-paying job, Ginny lifted her head and forgot the nervousness she usually had around the confident Slytherin. "Yeah, I'm interested! What kind of job is it?"  
  
The dark haired girl chuckled and looked straight in Ginny's eyes, "It's the oldest form of work. Guys have needs, and the job I'm talking about is being a girl who gives it to them."  
  
"Merlin... you mean, selling my body?" The Gryffindor looked stricken, horrified at the idea of doing something like that for money.  
  
Blaise scoffed, "You make it sound so dirty! It's not that bad. You get your kicks, and you get paid for it. If you're too Gryffindor to sign up, then we never had this conversation and keep your mouth shut." She stood up and walked over to the doorway. "Later, Weas'."  
  
"No, wait! I... well... how much money are we talking?" Ginny couldn't let this pass up. She could at least find out how much she'd get paid, and go from there. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.  
  
Blaise grinned, "Now we're in business." She then went on to give the other girl instructions on how to get to the owner's room so Ginny could get herself acquainted and start making money. 


	2. The Experience

A/N- Sorry for the wait. This is my first fic, and I was nervous about writing another chapter. I know this could be a great story if told correctly, and I'm worried about messing it up. But hey: you win some, you lose some. (  
  
~  
  
As Ginny lay naked underneath the silky silver sheets, she thought back to everything she had experienced in a short couple of hours.  
  
~  
  
After Draco Malfoy had given her the once over, he invited her inside and told her to sit down. Ginny gazed around the stunning room, awestruck. She'd never been in such a glamorous place before. He leaned against the wall, smirking at her as she took all the lavish furnishings in.  
  
"When you're finished, Miss Weasley, I'd like to get down to business," Draco suavely stated.  
  
She looked up at him with wide eyes, not quite sure what the intended 'business' was. "Um... I just really need the money, my family –"  
  
"Stand up," he ordered, cutting her off midsentence. She immediately rose to her feet, her eyes level with his perfectly sculpted lips. "How experienced are you in the art of sexual favors and the like?"  
  
"Well, I've, erm... " She stammered, trailing off into silence.  
  
He looked down at her, with a glimmer in his eye. Will a voice like silk, he mused, "You've never been kissed, have you?"  
  
Her head snapped up, and she glared at him with fire in her eyes, "I've very much so been kissed!" As if to prove herself, she smashed her lips onto his, then froze while her eyes widened. She pulled back, looking at the floor in shame. "Drac- er, Malfoy..."  
  
He suddenly swung her up into his arms, looking down at her with eyes shining in lust and passion. "You know, Miss Weasley, you're quite sexy when you're angry." A smirk reached his face and he tossed her onto his bed, preparing to break her into the business.  
  
~  
  
Ginny picked up her head when she heard someone coming out of the bathroom. A porcelain-like Draco Malfoy stood across the room in only a towel slung low on his hips as he met her eyes. "What?" he purred. She blushed and looked down, having a sense of modesty even though she was no longer a virgin. When her gaze lifted again, the blonde male was fully dressed and standing right beside the bed. He gazed down at her, then spoke in a low, hard voice. "Every Tuesday and Thursday nights at 6 you will come back to my room for a tutorial. The business network will start up within a week or so, and I will find you some clients. For now, return to your tower as I'm sure your brother is worried and waiting."  
  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out 5 galleons, placing them in her small, fragile hand.  
  
"Thank you," she managed. "For everything." She got up and put her robes back on, his eyes following her every move.  
  
As she made her way out the door, she heard him softly purr, "No, Virginia, the pleasure is all mine." 


End file.
